Problem: Emily has breakfast at a restaurant and the cost of her meal is $\$25.00$. She would like to leave a $10\%$ tip. What is her total bill including tip?
Explanation: The tip amount is equal to $10\% \times \$25.00$ To calculate a $10\%$ tip, move the decimal point in $\$25.00$ one place to the left. $10\%$ $\times \$25.00$ $\$2.50$ The cost of the meal plus the amount of the tip will equal the total bill amount. $\$25.00 + \$2.50 = $ $\$27.50$ The total cost of the bill is $\$27.50$.